life of a teenaged dirtbag
by jenlalonde
Summary: Kristina Hardy had everything life could offer. until her parents divorced dont want to give it away MattLitaAmy LitaAmyEdgeAdam
1. beginning

Kris was the kind of child every parent wanted. good grades, athletic. and at 16 maniged to skip the rebelious part of her life. while her friends where being arrested kris was putting herself threw body testing drills for soccer no doubt Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas where proud of her.

at 16 the fighting began between her parents. Kris started playing soccer alot more. she was already the best player but it was her only escape. she loved the way it felt when the ball passed from her left foot to her right. or the way it wizzed threw the air. and the way it felt crashing onto her head then bouncing into the oponets net. no doubt Kris was the best player.

It was the biggest game of the season. Kris was full of mud. drops of sweat driped from the sides of her muddy face. her red hair stained brown up in a high ponytail and her hazel eyes scanned the feild observing the other teams players she looked up to the empty seats usally occupid by her parents. the wistle rang and the ball was finally flying threw the air. kris ran hitting it off her head then catching it with her foot and running dogeing flying girls and jumping over slideing bodys before pulling her foot back and watching the ball crash into the net. Her team mates crowded around her screaming and hitting her back. the coach then ran up placeing a hand on kris' back leading her to the back where Amy stood. Amy looked at her daughter sadly.

"hunny. your father and I... well... things arent working out" Amy began as Kris turned her head. "Kristina. we're getting a divorce" Amy finished looking sadly at kris opening her arms for a hug. Kris shook her head. and backed up slightly before running out for as far as she could before collapsing in the middle of a corn feild gasping for air between sobbs.

the judge observed kris sitting in the crowd glareing at the floor. she was angry but there was sadness in there to which the judge knew if someone didnt help her soon she'd be seeing Kris again soon. sooner then expected

"divorece is one of the hardest thing in a yound adults life. between attempting to get rid of zits and crying over broken hearts. you have to watch the two people you love most break away. in some cases the child is lucky to have a steady relationship with both parents. some not so fortunate. i am lead to belive that both of you are great parents and i dont want to see one of you back out on this child. Kristina is a beautiful child that you should both be proud of and charish. Amy Dumas is granted cusdity of Kristina Hardy. now Matt. its still your job to chace those boys away" Judge Arthur said

both Matt and Amy turned to face Kristina in her black Marilyn Manson shirt and chained jeans. she slowly looked to the judge and the rose from the bench walking to Amy's car. Matt opened the door looking at Kris

"Kris. Just because your living with your mother doesnt mean we wont see each other. im not leaveing you. when i get my apartment set up you should come sleep over. and we can hang out before then. look just because your mother and I fell out of love doesnt mean we love you any less." Matt said kissing her cheek as Amy sat in the front seat.

"no it just means theres always a possiblity of you one day falling out of love with me" Kris said looking away

"Kris. your our child we could never fall out of love with you" Amy defended Matt

"oh. i heard that pharase somewhere. oh yea. you both said that. at your wedding. yea you said you guys would be together til death do you part. so i guess thats a complete lie. thats all y'all are. Liers." Kris said exiting the car and running in the shadows Matt began to run after her before Amy grabed his arm

"Amy she needs both of her parents" Matt said

"Matt she needs time alone. to swallow all this first then she needs us. trust me. my parents divorced when i was her age remember" Amy said looking at Matt with a sad look on her face

"whats she going threw?" Matt asked unsure if he wanted to know

"the only world she ever knew is crumbling Matt. its hell. maybe worst. give her alittle bit of time. then we work together with her. ok?" Amy asked Matt nodded looking to the darkness kris ran out of then he got in his car driveing away.


	2. sentenced

It was 5 O'clock when Kris finally entered the house still dressed in her muddy soccer gear. her eyes red from crying. she shut the door and spun around to see Amy sitting on a chair with her legs crossed observing Kris' shakeing body. Amy took the time to note how much Kris was like Amy. she stood and offered a light smile to Kris who quickly turned her head

"do you want to talk about what your feeling?" Amy asked.

"i'm Pissed at you and dad. you guys lied to me and then that makes me feel betrayed by the two people that are supposed to protect me and i'm sad because i have to always choose now. do i want to live with dad or mom or whos your favorite dad or mom. why are you doing this to me!" Kris screamed pushing past Amy

"Hun. i'm sorry we broke our promise. but i rather remember a loving relationship with your father and remain his friend then becomeing his worst enmie and when we do eventually get a divorce never wanting to talk to him again. and i will never make you choose between us. cause you should love your father as much as you love me" Amy said attempting to make Kris feel better.

"is that another promise your going to break mom?" Kris asked before running to her room. she changed from her muddy soccer cloths and striped off her cleats and shin pads before slipping on a pair of plaid boxers and a black lace bra for bed. she picked up her cell phone and dialed her dads cell

"Kris hunny. where are you are you ok?" Matt answered knowing from the caller ID it was Kris

"daddy i'm fine. im at home... I want you to come home" Kris said in her baby voice

"Hun. I'm sorry. hey how about tommorow you stay at my place. its still kinda gross but im working on it" Matt offered hopefully

"why did you guys fall apart?" Kris asked sadly

"well hun. sometimes these things happen. i'm sorry." Matt atempted before listening to the harsh clicking that came after the beep of kris hanging up the phone. he sighed wishing it was only a phase.

It seemed so easy now. she could just walk out of the store and never get caught. she sliped the dimond ring she planed to give to her mother attempting to say it was from matt. she steped out of the store as usal when the sirens blew in her ears. The men in a black uniform where approching Kris. fear pounded in her heart. her body went numb and her feet took off with out comand. she ran the streets jumping over parked cars hoods and making quick turns she could hear her heart beating and taste the tears. she knew the gaurds where behinde her with there fancy walky talkies with the cops. She turned onto the street her house was located on her legs begining to get tired her breathing beginging to get rapid. her mother witnessed her child running from the men and quickly ran out Matt who had pulled up to take Kris out for the day quickly jumped out of his car racing to his daughter.

Kris almost felt safe when she felt the body weight of one of the gaurds smash down on her and she fell to the ground and the cold metal of the cuffs hugged her wrist she screamed out in pain and fear. shed never been arrested, never in trouble with the law

"what the hells going on. dont touch my daughter like that. oh my god look at what you did to her face!" Matt yelled pointing to the new cut on kris' cheek from conecting with the ground. the gaurd in one swift movement pulled the ring from her pocket

"we've got the girl and the stolen mercindise" the gaurd said threw the walky talkie

"what? stolen? Kristina! what where you thinking! you never have done something like this!" Matt said as Amy stood in the backround shakeing her head. the cop car arrived and Kris was escourted and ducked into the car. her father exchanged words with the cop before shakeing his hand and walking away towards Amy who was still in denial.

judge Arthur looked over the court. then looked to Kris and frowned. the last place the judge wanted Kris was back in court. she imagined the time she went threw in jail. locked up behind bars. waiting for a court date.

"Kristina Freelance Hardy. you are here today for stealing a 3000 doller ring. tell me why on earth would you steal a ring" Arthur asked

" because i wanted to. thought it would be fun" Kris said and looked back to her mother but instead of matt sitting beside her it was a blonde haired man and Amy was resting her head on his shoulder. Kris looked back at the judge with a heartbreak look in her eye then quickly shooke it off becomeing emotinless again

"Jails not that fun is it?" the judge asked waiting for a reply and didnt recieve one so she went on " despite how much i wish i didnt have to punish you. you did a crime a very serious one. and Kris you are of age to be locked up. but your records are clean. so im going to send you to live at the Powell House. which is where you send trobled teens to live for the lenghth of time a judge provides. then you will go to school at Powell High School. and after that you have Comunity Service in Powell untill 8:30 then you go back to the Powell house. doesnt give you alot of time for troble but it gives you alot of time to think. you will be alowed phone calls and you will have to earn the right to see your friends and family. your parents will be required to go to the Powell house when called for the rutinal cheek up and breif explanations. i will also be accompaning them and will decide when i think it has worked a toal. case dismissed. i will ask either one or both of Kristina's parents to now drive her to the Powell House. there waiting for her" the Judge said looking sadly down at Kris who looked like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on and now she was observing the wreck.

Amy approched with Matt and the blonde haired man. Kris looked up at them with her hazel eyes misty and her jaw slightly hanging. her hands wear uncuffed and she was handed a pair of cloths so she could change from the tacky orange Jump suit with the black letters that spelled out 'CAMERON N,C JAIL' on the back. Kris was escorted to the bathroom where she egarly striped out of the jump suit and pulled on her black distillers shirt and black jeans. she exited the bathroom and Amy took her hand.

"Hunny this is Adam..." Amy said looking towards Adam "we're going out" Amy finished watching Kris reaction

"great I'm Kris. now that we all know eachother i need to get to the Ghetto part of town so i can finish these stupid comunity hours." Kris said sitting in amys car beside Matt and then they started the drive to Powell. Kris rested her head on her window and drifted into a dream of the old times. before all the chaos and fighting.


	3. shipped off

kris finally woke up. the car was parked and her father had her bag slung over his shoulder and Amy was holding the door open for her. Kris pulled herself out observing her suroundings.

"Oh. Baby. why are you doing all this. I would much rather you home" Amy said her eyes pleading with Kris

Kris glanced up at Adam and looked to her father who walked her up to the Powell house. there was a black man about 6'4 that was all muscle that approched them. Kris felt intimidated looming under him at her 5'7 inches and athlectic build. he could throw her across the room with one hand.

"you must Be Kristina Freelance Hardy." his cold huskey voice said

"yea" Kris Replied

"ok we're going to get this straight. you do what your told when your told. you go to bed at 10. you get up at 5. you make your bed. when you must respond it will end with ma'am or sir! no uhh huh or un un. its yes sir or no ma'am got it?" the big man said

"yea" Kris repeated

"exuse me?" the man said

"yes sir" Kris replied

"good. im the one that you will be seeing alot of. im sir Steve Malloy. everyone round here calls me Hulk" steve said

"cool." Kris said as he motioned to the stairs and her and her father began climbing up them. Kris could feel there eyes burning on them. she entered her room and a brownish girl was sitting on her bed listening to a hip hop song while writeing in a book. she looked like one of the models from a really popular T.V show. her long dark hair with blonde streaks pulled into a pony tail. her eyes outlined perfectly with black her lips a glossy redish colour. she glanced at Kris and then returned to her writeing. Matt set down her stuff and kissed her head before leaving.

"ok im Robin. don't Fuck with me. im not your friend and will never be your friend. we might have to stay together but we dont have to like eachother. my stuff you dont touch. or i will kill you. got it?" Robin said looking up from her paper.

"yea. im Kris. so Robin how long have you been here for" Kris asked glancing around the room

"Long enough. remember im not your friend. and hunny a white peice of meat like you aint gonna make it out alive. and Daddy's not here to save yea is he hunny?"

"look my dad doesnt save my ass. and im here so i gotta be tough right?" Kris tryed to defend.

"Are yea? because most of the people here assulted someone. and they wait for a white girl to come so they can beat you down and rape you. and you fit the description" Robin said a cocky tint to her voice.

"im not here for long. im just doing my hours and getting out. back to my fucked up life" Kris said sitting on her bed.

"fucked up life?!?! you think you have a fucked up life?! oh no did mommy and daddy break up. oh gosh. well heres a pill to swallow for you. everyone here has it worst then you now you go wallow in self misery and try to act innocent. but your just a little piece of white trash seeking attention!" Robin said storming out and kris sighed falling back on her hard bed relizeing this wasnt going to be easy... 


	4. hours

Kris slowly scrubbed the paint covered walls. looking around for a person who looked friendly. she sighed relizeing there was no one and looked down to her mud covered shoes.

"put some muscle into it" Hulk called behind her sending a shiver down her spine. and she started scrubbing hard against the wall. Hulk walked away and two black men approched her and the one behind her rubbed his croatch against her ass. Kris spun around looking at the huge men. both wearing white wife beaters and black jeans.

"whats a white peace of meat like you doing around here? you know that this town isnt a place for little girls like you. you could get...hurt" the first guy smiled

"maybe even killed" the second guy finished before they grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.the first guy punched her face then dragged her attempting to get her away from them. she could feel the blood bubbleing out of her mouth. the world was spinning from the hard blow.she relized she was being pulled away and suddenly they were in a dark place. she guessed it was an alley. she could feel the pressure on her arms.

"stop...please" she mummbled blood pooring down her face one of the men punched her eye and then went down trying to undo her pants. Kris was barely holding onto consciousness now. she could only catch peices of the conversation. there was another man but she could not see him. she was begining to think she was hearing things. suddenly the two black men ran away. Kris lay there with her pants to her ankles and her shirt pushed up and her bra ripped off. a muscler white man with a band shirt and blonde spiked up hair approched.he stripped off his shirt and wipped the blood off and pulled up her pants.he observed the bra unaware on how it goes on. he sat her up and pulled off her shirt and wrapped it around her and strapped it before pulling her arms threw the arm places. and then he put her shirt back on. she moaned in his ear and he picked her up and carried her to a cornor store.

"Dave get me some ice. the brothers attacked her" The white man said. the man behind the counter rushed with some ice. and the white man held it to her eye. dave went and got her some water to rinse her mouth out with she spit the water out and then the white man picked her up and put her on a couch with the ice on her eye and then he covered her up

"rest. im hunter i'll protect you." the white man said as she fell asleep.

Kris finally woke up with a massive headache. she rolled over and on the chair beside her was to advil and a glass of water. she gulped them egerly and rubbed her temples sighing. she looked around and saw Hunter approching her. now she could see him better she relized his brown careing eyes. he smiled gentally at her and she stood.

"Fuck man i need to get back to the powell house how long have i been sleeping?" Kris said suddenly afraid

"5 hours" Hunter answered confused. "here you get on the back of my bike i'll run you over." Hunter said he guided her to his old looking dirtbike. she got on the back and he revved up the engine and they sped off towards the powell house.

"what did you do to get there?" Hunter asked

"i stole a ring. i was trying to get my parents back together... i just hate it that they divorced. they broke their promise to eachother" Kris said sadly

"i think you mad because they broke their promise to you" Hunter replied

"how do you understand all this so well did you'r parents divorce?" Kris asked

"no but i wish they would. they fight all the time and now they hate each other" Hunter said and Kris thought of when her mom made that point

"im sorry" Kris said as they stoped infront of the Powell House

"dont be. so still havent got your name" Hunter smiled

"I'm Kristina Freelance Hardy. every one calls me Kris." Kris said looking back towards the house

"well Kris. wanna go out with me tonight after your hours" Hunter asked and kris smiled and began walking backwards towards the door

"i'm not dateing right now" Kris called

"what about tommorow will you be dateing then?" Hunter asked Kris smiled and shrugged then went into the powell house where Hulk was already towering over her and he looked at her eye and stretched shirt.

"what happened" He said in a cold voice and observed her cut lip.

"i almost got raped but Hunter saved me" Kris said smileing.

"Hunter James Creed?" Hulk asked

"i dont know. blonde guy, white" Kris said

"yup thats hunter. good kid him. if you get friends like that and straighten up your act you'll be out of here in no time kid. well take the rest of the day off and go rest up" Hulk said and i nodded running up the stairs and i entered the room and robin sat on her bed.

"oh my gosh what happend?" Robin asked

"i thought we werent friends" Kris said

"im not saying we are you just look like shit." Robin said laying down.

"Thanks. i'm calling my friend sarah now" Kris said approching the phone that they both shared and called her friend

"ello ello" Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah it's Kris" Kris smiled at the sound of the Farmiller voice

"OH MY GOSH! girl the soccer team needs you. hurry up and finish those hours." Sarah said

"I'm trying. i hate it here. i almost got raped but i met this boy. Todal hottie. and he asked me out" Kris smiled

"Dude what did you say!" Sarah said

"i told him i wasnt dateing" Kris said playing with her show lances

"are you fucken crazy. SAY YES" Sarah said

"i dont know i might get distracted and then how is our team gonna win the season" I said looking away "besides my parents fell apart. i dont want that to happen to me" Kris finished flatly

"well hunny i got to go. Chad and I are haveing alittle fun tonight if you know what i mean. but heres some advice. theres going to be so many other seasons we can win. seasons until we cant walk anymore. but hot guys that want you maybe wont happen alot. and its better to have loved and loss to have never loved at all. love ya girl hang in there." Sarah said and then a click sounded

"bye sarah" Kris wispered to the beeping then hung up and fell back on the bed and thought of sarah's advice 


	5. friends

the loud alarm rang in kris's ear. Robin was already in the shower and Kris rolled over and looked at the annoying object. she hit the alarm hard rolled over and put her pillow over her head screaming into the pillow before chucking it across the room.

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!!" she screamed looking back to the alarm clock which read 5:02 am Robin walked out in just a towel. and looked at her

"i was thinking last night. you know your pretty cool. i mean your not the greatest thing to grace this planet but hey. why live life alone" Robin said going threw her drawers "besides you go threw hell all day might as well have a good time while your here." she finished

"yea. as you can tell im not a morning person." Kris said.

"well go take a shower and i'll make your bed. you might want to cover up that black eye. they iced it down pretty good. cause it didnt really swell much" Robin said drying herself off and slipping into her cloths.

"yea well hopefully i can hide it" Kris said before stepping into the shower and robin shook her head smileing and began makeing the beds and putting there cloths in a laundry hamper before opening the door going downstairs to get Kris and her own breakfast. when she got back to the room kris was dressed with her hair in a towel and she was walking towards the table. both the girls started eating their breakfast.

"so how about a little life history we have till 8." Kris said relizeing it was only 5:30

"well. My dad died before i was born. i have a big brother he's 29. and a big sister shes 23 and then me im 17 and my baby brother is 9 and then my baby sister is 6 and then my babyist sister is 1 year. my mom is a drug addict and my big brothers a pimp me and my 17 year old friend and my 23 year old sister take care of my mom and my other siblings. moms a hooker but all that money goes to drugs. i'm here because i kept stealing and i broke into a car and stole 400 bucks and a pair of shoes. i got caught. i got caught alot so. here i am." Robin said looking away " what about you?" she continued

"oh. well my mom and dad broke up and i was trying to get them back together stole a really expensive ring and here i am. other then that my life was good. but as soon as it started crumbling. i couldnt handle it" Kris said feeling selfish.

"this place labels us the same. we're all trash that wont make it in this world.i just wanna show them im not my mom. i want to dazle the world with my writeing. but im nothing i dont even know how to read or write i draw alot but i have stories in my head." Robin said looking to her ceral

"didnt you go to school?" Kris asked sadly

"no. never could. people skip school and pretend to listen and drop out. i mean they dont know how lucky they are. to be able to read or write" Robin finished and Kris looked confused

"what about now dont you go to school here?" Kris asked

"yea. but i pretend not to do anything cause i dont want to." Robin said.

"i got an idea." Kris said getting a note book from a drawer she wrote a list of words:  
1.Robin

2.Kristina  
3.Friends

4.cappuccino

5.apple

7.nutrittion

8. i want you to write them down over and over i want you to read them and tonight after school i'm gonna get you to spell them with out even looking at the paper alright?" Kris asked and Robin looked at her worried "it's how i learned." Kris conforted and Robin nodded. takeing the book and started writeing and kris decided to pick up the phone and call someone she felt she needed to talk to.

...ring...ring...ring...

"hello?" A sleepy voice asked

"mom. i miss you. and i love you and dad so much" Kris said

" Kristina. baby. whats wrong?" Amy asked

"i just i thought it was the end of the world that you and dad broke up and its not. i mean it sucks and it hurts alot but it could of gotten so,so,so much worst." Kris said almost crying

"hunny. whats going on over there." Amy asked concerned

"i love you i got to go. tell dad i said hi and i love him. bye" Kris said then a click Amy looked at the phone worried. and kris smiled blankly at the wall thinking of her mom and how stunned she probly was...


	6. learning

Kris kicked her locker door then attempted to unlock the lock again for the billonth time. when she felt two gental hands touch her hips. she swung around to see Hunters goofy smile and she smiled back gentaly and pointed to her lock

"it wont open" Kris said simply

"trick is to go two numbers ahed. its really stupid" Hunter said looking at the paper kris wrote her combonation on and then snapped open her lock

"saveing my life again. where would i be with out you these last few days" Kris asked smileing and winking at Robin from across the locker area

"probly a herse. you know life saveings a pretty hard job. you think i earned a date?" Hunter asked smileing at her lightly

"hm. i dont know. how about i let you know by the end of the day?" Kris asked picking up her binder

"i can go for that." Hunter said watching her close her locker.

"you dont have much of a choice" Kris said smileing walking up to Robin and both girls walked to class leaving hunter stand there smileing at the ground.

Kris sat in her science class and prayed for the bell to ring. she felt insecure in between all the black people. her and Hunter we're the only white ones in the school but hunter didnt seem to notice. as Kris sat in class watching them and observing their movements she relized how much this resembled her class filled with white people. and at that momment kris relized how wrong it was when her mother and her would always accuse the black men for crime. she saw no diffrence in the actions of these people in this class then to the ones in her old class.there was the class clowns, the jocks, the preps, the nerds and the people who everyone thought would never make it in life. then she thought, that the teachers for this troubled youth class already labeled all of them as failures. they didnt think they could make it in life. then Kris got angry. Kris relized how stupid labeling was. she wasnt a failure. she was a kid who got confused and made a mistake. and Robin wasnt a failure she was a kid who was never given a chance. Kris knew she had to tough out some tough community service hours and she knew she had to face the labeling everyday but at that very momment Kris vowed that the time she was forced to spend here would make a impact. she would strive to find talents in every child and make them feel better and try her best to help there weaknesses. they maybe sad,confused and lost souls but they were'nt stupid or failures. no. Kris knew that they were people. just like the white people or the indiens or the mexicans. they all were the same. the bell rang and Kris knew one thing she had to do for herself. she ran up to hunters locker and spun him around pushing him back against the locker and kissing his lips hard.

"pick me up after my comunity hours tonight ok?" she asked smileing. Hunter smiled and nodded and Kris walked to robin to watch her write the words she was given for her spelling test over and over. she would correct the backwards e's and circle the minor spelling Mistakes. Robin was begining to get frustrated and then kris pulled out one of her favorite books and set it on robins lap.

"Kris... i can't read" Robin said unsure of what kris was indicating with the book.

"yes you can. now dont try to storm threw it if we need a hour to pronounce a word, then we need a hour. now read." Kris said looking at Robin who opened the book to the first page sallowing hard and looking at kris unsure before begining

"_Chhhh.arr.lieee wwww.aass nnnot. llll.ii.kkk.ee oth..er k.iiid...ss_" Robin began looking away almost crying

"no Robin you'r doing good man. see you can read. you just need to focus." Kris said takeing the book. "here i'll read the first paragraph you read the next alright?" Kris asked and Robin nodded slightly and Kris began reading. they end the first page just as the bell rang and they all stormed off to class. Kris sat next to robin in her english class and there project was to write a simple essay on anything. Kris smiled at Robin and told her to wisper everything she wanted to write and kris would write it down and then she could copy it onto her own paper. by the end of class robin was called up to read her entry.

"my essay is on labeling." Robin said glanceing at kris nerviously and then looking down at her paper and then back to the teacher.

"would you like me to read it." the teacher asked annoyed and Robin nodded. the teacher took the paper as she looked down at the filled pages her face turned to shock.

"Labeling, by Robin. I think Labeling is one of the most stupidest things in the world. it's everywhere and it applies to everyone. for example, look at that faggot or look at that punk. you honestly don't know if they are really gay or punk. also punk is a type of music not a type of person and so what if someones gay its none of you'r buisness who they sleep with. the one thing everyone in this class room can relate to with labeling is how we are all labeled failures. everyone expects us to get out of here and reoffend. everyone thinks we're stupid and meaningless. that we can get shot down on the streets and the world wont notice. maybe the world wont notice but a few people in the world will. and every single persons life in here means something to someone. one of the biggest battles in labeling is the battle between blacks and whites. i know because i used to be apart of this war. until i met a really cool friend. next time your face to face with someone of a diffrent race take the time to look at them. relize that there not that diffrent. they are exacly like you. there scared and insecure and want to be accepted just as bad as you do. listen to how stupid it sounds. ' the only thing that seperates us is the colour of our skin' isnt it stupid? Labeling is stupid. no matter who you are." the teacher glanced up to Robin before lowering the paper to her desk and then the bell rang and Robin and Kris ran out of class and Robin hugged Kris

"Man that was awesome did you see the look on her face?!" Robin said smileing really big "thanks so much Kris" Robin finished

"Robin that was all you. i just spell checked it basicly congrats girl!" Kris said smileing

"well i should go. you'r boyfriends walking up" Robin said turning and walking towards a group of waiting girls and Kris turned to face Hunter

"hey." he said softly

"heyy" Kris said smileing

"i was um. just wondering about that kiss. who tought you how to do that?" Hunter asked smileing

" well you know used to watch alot of teen romance movies. i learned alot from those oh and my ex boyfriends" Kris said smileing and leaning on the wall

"oh yea i gotta start watching those movies man." Hunter smiled and Kris kissed his cheek.

"I gotta go finish my community hours for today. i'll see you later" she said walking away and Hunter smiled at her back

"bye" he said walking out the other door...


	7. date

Kris finished painting the wall and when she turned Hunter was standing behind her with flowers in his hand and a goofy grin on his face as he hugged her and she giggled lightly takeing the offered flowers

"Aw man im all yucky. hey come up to my room and i'll take a shower. thanks for the flowers babe there really nice" Kris said smileing lightly.

"alright" Hunter said kissing her gentally and wipeing paint off of her face beside her eye.

"cool" Kris said taking his hand and running to her room. when they got up there kris ran into the bathroom shutting the door. Hunter sat on Kris's bed.

"oh hey Hunter. taking Kris on a date" asked Robin who was just walking in.

"finally talked her into it." Hunter replied

"don't hurt her. we all know your reputation." Robin said

"i know. but with her its diffrent man. its not just another girl. shes amazing" Hunter said looking towards the bathroom door

"yea. she is pretty cool. well tell her im going out and not to wait for me tonight" Robin said leaveing.

"cool" hunter said looking to a picture on Kris's head board it was her and her mother and father. Hunter smiled gentally. when the bathroom door opened and Kris walked out with only a white towel wrapped around her body her wet hair fell over her bare shoulders and she was softly humming a tune she seemed to forget about Hunter standing in the corner as she grabbed her cloths and walked back into the bathroom. Hunter turned and waited paitintly.Kris walked out fully clothed with a towel around her head.

"err. i look horrible with out my make up" Kris said walking up to Hunter.

"no you look beautiful baby." Hunter said kissing her nose. Kris giggled slightly

"aw. thanks baby. so where are we going?" Kris asked begining to dry her hair.

"well i was thinkning to where you'r from. i havent really ever left here so it should be fun huh?" Hunter asked and Kris nodded walking to the mirror to apply makeup.

"already wanna meet the parents?" Kris joked and Hunter chuckled walking up behind her placeing his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek as she applyed her eyeliner.

"i think im in love with you" Hunter said and Kris smiled gently

"oh god are you gonna ask me to marry you?" Kris joked

"what would you say if i did" Hunter said smileing

"run away" Kris said pulling her hair into a pony tail

"nice" Hunter said and she spun around kissing his lips and nodding towards the door.

"ready" she asked

"oh yea" Hunter said walking beside Kris to his old chevy truck. he opened the door and helped her inside and she smiled lightly as he shut the door and ran over to the other side sitting in his seat he started the engine. he smiled at her as it Rored. he began driving back to where Kris came from.

the ride there was pretty queit. when they arrrived in the town kris dirrected Hunter to her moms house. she ran up egerly knocking on the door with Hunter behind her.

Amy opened the door and slowly steped out.

"Baby! what are you doing here?" Amy asked as Kris stared at the huge black ring around her eye

"mom... where did you get that black eye... was it Adam" Kris asked feeling the anger boiling in her stomach

"yea... but its ok we delt with it" Amy said noticeing the rage hadnt left Kris's eyes. Kris tried to push past Amy

"baby. your on a really short leash dont do anything baby. you will go to jail" Amy said trying to hold her back Kris pushed past her and walked up to Adam

"what the fuck! why the hell did you hit my mother you bastard!!" Kris screamed punching Adam in the face then kicking him in the nuts. "how the fuck do you like it?! HUH?!!" Kris screamed in his face

"Kris! Hunny please stop" Amy said grabbing her arm. Adam rolled over as Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist

"come on' baby lets go" Hunter said relizeing the tears streaming out of kris's eyes

"im gonna tell dad. you know he'll never stand for this" Kris said her voice cutting out and hunter nodded on her shoulder as they left and Amy fell crying in the cornor. Kris began walking not wanting to take the truck to Hunter followed behind her.

"i'm sorry Hunny. this was supposed to be a date" Kris said looking up to him

"it's ok baby. we can go on dates whenever but right now we gotta get that guy out of your moms house" Hunter said putting his arm around Kris's shoulders. they turned the cornor and Matt was sitting on the stairs to his apartment drinking beer with his brother and his friends

"Hey uncle jeff, Shannon, Shane..." Kris said

"Kris! what are you doing here hunny" Matt asked hugging her.

"i was supposed to be on a date" Kris responded looking to Hunter

"ah. well we'll let you go then" Matt said kissing her cheek

"Dad. i know the last time we talked i was a bitch to you but i really love you. i need a favor" Kris said looking into matts eyes

"how much do you need" Matt asked pulling out his wallet

"no. i dont need money. but. mom's new boyfriend. Adam. he hits her dad" Kris said a fresh batch of tears springing to her eyes. Matt stood stuned for a momment before going in the house grabbing a bat and walking down the street. Kris following at his heels

"Kris go to your friends or on a date. i dont want you to see this" Matt said and Kris stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a framiller voice call her name she spun around and saw her blonde friend running up to her

"Sarah!!" Kris yelled as the two girls embraced

"hey girl are you done your hours?" Sarah asked excited

"no. sorry. im just here on a date with him. and found out my moms boyfriend is beating her and my dads about to go beat him to a bloddy pulp" Kris said looking sadly to Sarah.

"oh. sounds lovely. you know your dad will go to the end of the world for her right, and shes gonna be safe with him checking up on her and now with him knowing he's beating her. oh gosh the women is gonna be watched like a hawk." Sarah said.

Kris found comfort knowing that statement was true. Matt would make sure Adam didnt get near her mother. it would take a army to get to her and Kris doubted he had the sources or the guts so she smiled lightly and nodded

"well i think we can finally go on that date" she said to Hunter taking his hand...


End file.
